This study will evaluate the in vivo induction of effector cell antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) in patients receiving GMCSF daily for 28 days followed by R24 antibody; and will evaluate the toxicity and clinical response rate of these drugs to patients with metastatic melanoma.